


Anchors in a Storm

by thangam



Series: bad things happen bingo 2019 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dom Natasha Romanov, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Graphic Description, Graphic Rape, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Nesting, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Tony Stark, Pain, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Protectiveness, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Sub Bucky Barnes, Sub Tony Stark, Subdrop, Subspace, TW: Violence, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Torture, Triggers, descriptions of violence and rape, do not read if, please tell me if there is something i didn't tag, seriously, stay safe, this is rlly heavy, tw: rape, tw: rape aftermath, you will get triggered by graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 03:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thangam/pseuds/thangam
Summary: Tony goes to parties like this every week. This is commonplace; something Tony will grouch and complain over but end up inevitably going under threat of death via Pepper’s heels.  Steve had kissed him goodbye laughter in his voice as he wished him luck, Tony pouting his voice belaying his amusement.sq: bruises





	Anchors in a Storm

**Author's Note:**

> hi. this is really heavy. look at the tags, be warned, be safe, don't hurt yourself. tw: rape, rape aftermath, violence, blood, gore, torture. this is for the square: bruises. title taken from "Hurricane" by panic! at the disco.

Tony goes to parties like this every week. This is commonplace; something Tony will grouch and complain over but end up inevitably going under threat of death via Pepper’s heels. Steve had kissed him goodbye laughter in his voice as he wished him luck, Tony pouting his voice belaying his amusement.

_stop, God please, make it stop. _

Tony had made sure to regulate his alcohol consumption, having no more than a glass a wine beforehand and a tumbler of scotch during the toast. He knows better, and he's been doing a lot better since Steve had come into his life and had been there to hold his hand. He doesn't think he's ever seen Steve smile so bright as when he had come home while Tony was dumping the dozens of bottles of stupidly expensive whiskey, old cans of sour beer, and anything else that might've been in his possession into the sink.

_it hurts, please_

Tony hadn't expected to be grabbed by the neck and swore at in an alpha voice to make him settle and hit over the head repeatedly with something blunt until everything swam, and he faded blissfully into the world of darkness.

_help me, please, anyone_

"No," he garbled against the dirty rag that had been shoved in his mouth, gagging at the taste of whatever was on there. He thrashed his head weakly, whimpering as his attacker grabbed his hip with a bruising grip and snarled into his ear, "Shut it, filthy whore. You're bad, you're so fucking bad, I don't know why your fucking alpha puts up with you," making him sink a little further down.

Whatever they had given him was making him go down and all he could think about was the swears that the alpha had spat at him, so unlike Steve’s gentle hands and gentle voice and the way he had always touched Tony like he was _precious_. Steve was big and warm and kind and he wanted to _go home_. He whimpered pathetically, shuddering as the alpha came inside him filing him up in a dirty way that made Tony want to claw off his skin. "No," he moaned, spit dribbling down his chin and dripping onto his chest, jerking with a scream of pain as the alpha tore his knot out of Tony's hole and he was abruptly filled with someone else's cock.

“You’re so bad,” the alpha hissed into his ear, pounding into him in a way that made the cuts on his back and ass light up from where he was rubbing against the scratchy wall. “You’re bad, such a bad fucking _omega_, worthless. NO wonder nobody’s come for you yet, imagine that they’d be happy to finally get rid of you.”

Tony shook his head, thoughts muddling. He was bad? But Steve had said--Steve didn't---

_ bad fucking omega_

_ bad fucking omega_

_ bad fucking omega_

The alpha grabbed a nipple and pinched it harshly, twisting, making him sob with pain and screw up his eyes, whining as the alpha grabbed his chin and jerked his head up. "Look at me, whore. Look at _me_.” He looked at him, though everything seemed fuzzy. He counts the particles of dust, he counts the freckles on the alpha’s face, and then oh--

_whore_

_whore_

_whore_

Tony shook his head weakly, screaming as the man pinched his nipple again. He opened his eyes. The alpha's eyes were blue. Weren't his alpha's eyes blue? He tried to drift away. Steve was touching him, yes, Steve was warm and gentle, and the sheets were soft, and he was looking at him with _blue_\--No. Then he was back, and twisted blue eyes were staring. “‘M bad?” he drooled. “‘M bad?”

“_Yes_," the stranger hissed, throwing his head back as Tony was filled again, for what? The fifth time? "You're bad, yes?" he said after a second. "Just so you know." Tony jerked, shuddering as the knot was ripped out of him again. He could feel come and spit and what was probably blood dripping down his thighs, and he sagged as the restraints that kept him tied up were taken down and he dropped unceremoniously to the floor, the world going white and fuzzy as his ankle made a snapping noise when his legs couldn't hold him up. He slumped, looking up with wet eyes as an alpha grabbed him by the hair and yanked him up.

"We'll leave you here," the stranger murmurs with sickening softness. "And you can stay." Tony's stomach hurts, he doesn't know what's going on, he wants his mate, he wants _Steve_\--

"Oh my god," another voice hisses, and Tony cringes at the anger in his voice. He didn't mean to make them mad; he's trying to be good, but he's bad. He’s so fucking bad. "Are you fucking serious right now? Just drop him and go."

Tony slumps gratefully as the alpha drops him by the hair, curling into the fetal position and shuddering as someone shoves something in him. It’s too big, it pinches and prods at the wrong places and he goes limp, the world fuzzing into black around him as footsteps get farther and farther away from him.

_bad_

_bad_

_bad _

…

Tony comes too when the door to wherever he is slams open with a bang and the scent of alpha comes in. He thinks he recognizes the scent, turning his nose us and blinking blearily at the source, getting a flash of red hair before curling back into his ball. "Oh my god," the person whispers, footsteps approaching him, and Tony forces himself to straighten to look up because the punishments were always so much worse when he didn't acknowledge the alpha. "Tony?" the alpha whispers and he shrinks into himself, looking at the alpha. It feels like it's been forever since someone's called him anything but bitch.

"Please don't," he begs, his voice sounding far away to his own ears. "What do you--" realization dawns on him and he tries to turn himself over, to make it easier where it won't hurt his back so much. "Be quick please?" he dares to look behind him, where the alpha is staring with a hand over her mouth. "Don’t make it-Don't make it hurt. Please?" he tries again.

"Tony, honey, no." he whimpers at the disapproval in his voice. He was trying to be good, why didn't he--Was he doing it wrong? "Bucky you need to get in here. Now."

His name wasn’t Bucky, no he was--he was Tony, yes?

He stays still in silence, feeling fluids drip down his thighs and onto the cold floor with a sickening noise, thighs shaking. The alpha seems to notice and gently puts her hand on his calf, rubbing it soothingly. It feels nice, he thinks distantly, and that makes him giggle because _nice _is not something he would use to describe anything right now. “Honey?” the alpha asks, and he twitches, because somebody else calls him honey, somebody with blonde hair, and a voice like sunshine, and blue eyes--he cringes. He remembers the alpha’s voice and the way he’d fucked into him cruelly, and he quivers, crying softly. His belly hurts.

The alpha doesn’t say anything after that.

Soon enough another pair of footsteps stop at the door and he can hear a choked gasp from the doorway. "Oh, Tony."

The alpha that rubbed his calf rises and maybe she was sitting? That makes him giggle again because a sight they would've made.

“What’s wrong with him?” the newcomer hisses. “What the hell did they do?”

He shrinks, hips dropping from where he had been holding them up, thighs shuddering and twitching. The alpha sighs, distantly. "They did what they always do to omegas."

If the newcomer responded, Tony didn't hear it. He feels footsteps padding towards him and he turned towards them, taking a deep whiff. Omega. He looks over and sees blue eyes again, but it's _different_ because the new man smells nice and kind and the blue eyes are grayer. "Oh, sweetie, you poor thing." The omega wrapped his hand around his ankle and Tony whimpers, tears quickening. 

"‘M bad," he croaks out, hands twitching uselessly. "They said that I'm, I don't, ‘m bad?" he asks helplessly, instinctively curling closer to the omega's warmth.

"You're not bad," the omega said definitively. "C'mere, hon'." The omega picks him up, and suddenly he's in someone's lap, warm and comfortable, and so very different from the floor he'd been lying on for god knows how long. He's covered in fluids that streak from his hair down to his legs, and Tony shudders as he feels two hands -- one skin and one metal - stroke up and down over his back. "You're so good. Such a good boy," the omega murmurs again and though it doesn't have the same effect as an alpha, Tony pushed his head into the crook of the omega's neck, soaking it up, though a traitorous part of him spits back at him that he's worthless. He smells nice, he thinks idly. Like apples.

Tony doesn't know how long they sit like that, but it feels nice. He's down, he's so very down, but it feels good. At one point someone else comes into the door and for some reason, he's not scared, the scent from the new alpha making him feel warm and fuzzy inside. He tightens his eyes and presses his face against the omega's neck, and thinks dizzily, _I wish I could stay here forever_.

"Oh, sweetheart," the new alpha breathes and strides forward, the footsteps surer than the other ones. He doesn't see what the new person does, but he can feel another set of hands, both flesh and skin and bone this time, gently moving him out of the omega's arms who let’s go of him willingly. He whimpers with discomfort but squirms as the new alpha tugs him into his arms and hold him tight. He feels a hand stroke up and down his back before dipping down between his cheeks and pulling out whatever has been pinching inside him, the bright pink sex toy landing with a thud a few feet away. There's a heavy scent of anger and a growling noise that makes Tony feel all frozen and tight inside before it leavens out and feels something heavy and leather drape over his shoulders and he sniffs it precariously. Smells like the omega.

Tony tipped his head up and looks at the alpha. "Steve?" he mumbles. Steve smells nice.

The alpha's scent is tinged with worry and anger and Tony felt it spike and shrinks down into himself. He wasn't trying to be bad, he was trying so hard, was he not supposed to call his alpha Steve? Good subs do not call their masters by their first name, Tony thinks loosely, remembering the Old Ways protocol that Howard had tried to drill into him. "Sorry," Tony mumbles and tries to roll over. Infractions mean punishment, he knows that. But. He's so tired. And it hurts all over and it feels like his stomach is on fire and something's probably torn up inside him and Tony doesn't know what he wants. "'M sorry, sir."

Steve’s scent spikes anger again and then calms down into something soothing and reassuring. “Shh, honey,” Steve mumbles and rights him, apologizing when Tony whimpers as another cramp wracks through him. “C’mon, I’ve got you,” he says rocking them both back and forth, and Tony starts crying all over again, an action that makes Steve cup his face and wipe away the tears tenderly. “I’ve got you, Tones. C’mere precious, nobody’s gonna hurt you anymore. We can go home to our nest and I’ll take care of you the whole time, nobody’s gonna hurt you.” Steve keeps this up the entire time until the first alpha from before, the one with the fiery red hair and had been kind to him, opens the door and makes Steve get up.

Another something soft is put over him, presumably to cover him up. It smells like home, like his nest and Tony pushes his face into Steve's chest with a soft sobbing nose that makes Natasha -- the name comes to him in between cramps -- look behind her with worry and makes Steve cup his head with one hand. "Sorry," Tony mumbles. He's being a burden, he's so bad, he doesn't realize he's crying until Steve starts to wipe tears away. "Sorry, I'm bad, I'm so bad," Tony pushed on resolutely, he needed to get it all out. "Please don't be mad, I'm sorry, I didn't want it, I promise," he hiccups. God, he's so stupid. "I didn't, I don't know, my stomach hurts, don't feel nice, just--" he grabs at Steve's arms desperately. He's not above begging. He doesn't feel like he's above much anymore regardless. "I'll do whatever you want, I'll be so good, just don't be mad."

Natasha stops and so does Steve.

"Oh, honey," he hears distantly. "Oh, darling."

**Author's Note:**

> if there is anything i didn't tag or something, please tell me! hmu on tumblr [@thxngam](https://thxngam.tumblr.com/)! please please please send me prompts and you can follow for some content that I might not put on here!


End file.
